1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toothbrush, the brush head of which is removably secured on the brush handle, it being possible to screw a threaded pin protruding from the front end of the brush handle, that end which faces the brush head, in a manner fixed against twisting into a threaded hole in the rear end of the brush head, that end which faces the brush handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A toothbrush of this generic type is known from German Utility Model 7,600,205. In this toothbrush, a fixing screw, which can be screwed into a threaded bore in the brush head, is arranged on a spindle which extends through a longitudinal bore in the brush handle and is actuated by means of a rotary knob situated at the end of the brush handle. The angular position of the brush handle relative to the brush head is secured by guide pins on the brush handle which engage in corresponding guide bores in the brush head. In the assembly of the toothbrush, the brush head is first of all placed on the guide pins of the brush handle, then moved along in the axial direction towards the brush handle on the guide pins and, finally, tightened by actuating the rotary knob at the end of the brush handle.